stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Civitas Libertas
Vragen aan de gemeente en hun inwoners kun je hier stellen. Gaat je vraag over een onderwerp waarover gestemd moet worden stel deze dan in het Gemeentehuis. ::Hoogachtend, :::Het Gemeentebestuur Wijken Moeten in een gemeente ook wijken komen? Zoja kan iemand hierbij helpen, ik ben daar niet zo fantasisch goed in :-S 11 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :Geen wijken in gemeentes! Dat was toch al besproken? ::STAD: WIJKEN ::DISTRICT: GEMEENTES : 11 mei 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::Hoe zitten er dan personen in? Een lijstje? 11 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) :::Je kan (nog?) geen inwoner worden van een gemeente 11 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::::Wat is het nut dan van een gemeente, als er maar één persoon in zit... Mss kunnen we een gemeente beschouwen als één wijk zoals bv. Oude Wijk. 11 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::Ja tuur, dat was mijn bedoeling. 11 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::::Ok, sorry. Klein communicatieprobleemje :D . Dus een (uitgebreidere?) wijk? Kan iemand mij daar aub meehelpen? 11 mei 2007 19:25 (UTC) :::::::Inderdaad maar is het niet een goed idee om met een afbeelding te werken, dan kan je ook diagonale wegen maken, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. 11 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) ::::::::Nee, niet echt... 11 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::::::Ik nog minder :-S 11 mei 2007 19:40 (UTC) :::::::::Kleine demonstratie indien mogelijk? 11 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) ::::::::::Pff.. te veel werk :p 11 mei 2007 19:42 (UTC) :::::::::::Een normale wijk dan maar? Qui veut faire ça? 11 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) :Bof, moi je suis bien occupé. Quelqu'un? 11 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::Martijn? Avec son expertise de mobilité? 11 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) :::Peut-être, vous pouvez essayer. Et pourqoui n'essayez-vous pas? Ce n'est pas si difficile. Moi j'ai essayé, et le Kunstwijk était réalisé. Essayez! 11 mei 2007 19:49 (UTC) ::::Essayez... Essayer, pour moi c'est un peu copiez... :-S 11 mei 2007 19:54 (UTC) :::::Bien oui, Albert Einstein a dit: Het geheim van creativiteit is het verbergen van je bronnen. Et il avait raison. 11 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) ::::::Allez, tis gelukt ;-) 11 mei 2007 20:03 (UTC) :::::::Hulp! Hoe rek je dat plan horizontaal een beetje uit? 12 mei 2007 08:04 (UTC) Bã.., de ce vorbiti in limba franceza? (a) Bucurestean 12 mei 2007 08:04 (UTC) (als jullie frans beginnen te praten, nou dan,.. dan, ga ik in mijn eentje Roemeens praten ;p) :??? ;-) - Maar kun je helpen met dat uitrekken? 12 mei 2007 08:05 (UTC) Centrum Wat gaat er gebeuren met het centrum van CL? Bucurestean 12 mei 2007 09:12 (UTC) :Dat mag Robin verwijderen. 12 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) Kamati 't is me gelukt,.. Heey 'k heb nog een idee :) mag ik in de schoenensector beginnen, trouwens ik weet nogal van 't schoenesector. ? wat denken jullie daarvan?kemalist 14 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) :Tuurlijk. Libertas: Vrijheid. Voel je vrij. 14 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::(Baris zijn broer heeft namelijk een schoenenzaak (Kamati genaamd) in Brussel ) 14 mei 2007 17:43 (UTC) ::: Dimitri, verbeter mij als ik fout zit :) 14 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::: Je doet het goed Baris, kzou je alleen aanraden niet teveel hoofdletters te gebruiken, en dus Kamati Shoes te schrijven ipv. KAMATI SHOES. 14 mei 2007 18:16 (UTC) Toeganklijkheid Ik ben bezig CL toeganklijker te maken voor anderstaligen. Alex mss kun jij me helpen met het Roemeens (ik weet niet of ik Roemeens aangeduid hebt, is het dat Romanesa ofzo? 15 mei 2007 16:38 (UTC) :Română, Româneşte kan ook. Ik wil je wel helpen, maar denk je dat het nut heeft? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::Weinig, maar dat geeft wat extra. Snap je? + Als jouw Roemeense vrienden er ook willen komen wonen ;p Oja, je bent nu burgemeester van CL-S he 15 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::he he,.. mijn Roemeense vrienden,... die moet ik nog maken op ro.wiki ;) Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::::Moet CL-S ook een gemeentehuis hebben of voegen we het deels samen? 15 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) :::::Gwn samenvoegen. Ben trouwens klaar met vertalen, nu nog reclame maken op ro.wiki (en jullie ook op en.wiki!) Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::::::Stiekem toch één gemeente ;p 15 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) Avondschool Toerisme Wat zegt je dat dhr de burgemeester :) ruben ? (ik ben van plan om morgen de pagina van Kamati totaal uit te breiden en voorlopig af te werken)kemalist 15 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) :Ok, maar vergeet je handtekening niet te zetten! 15 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) :: Waar kan ik zoiets beginnen? Maak jij wat plaats vrij? je kan bvb een huis weglaten en inplaats daarvan een schoolgebouw ofzo plaatsen. ik kan dat nog niet . kan jij dat voor mij eens doen aub? (ik ga het ook zelf eens proberen) kemalist 15 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) :::Natuurlijk kan je een "woonzone" omtoveren tot een schoolgebouw. P.S. sorry voor het late antwoord. 26 mei 2007 16:21 (UTC) Gebruikers in vet Ga je alle inwoners in het vet zetten? Wordt dat niet wat druk? 26 mei 2007 16:07 (UTC) :Het is duidelijker. Ik zag bijna nooit waar ik woonde ;p + CL is altijd al een buitenbeentje geweest :D 26 mei 2007 16:15 (UTC) :CL was ook de eerste die verschillende kleuren voor woningen, bedrijven, overheidsinstanties,... nam. Mss slaat dit ook aan in andere gemeenten en steden. 26 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::Van die kleuren was ik een grote voorstander, maar dit vind ik niet echt dat. 26 mei 2007 16:21 (UTC) :::Ieder zijn mening zou ik zo zeggen :p Ik ga nu kijken of het aanslaat bij de bevolking, mss blijft het, mss verdwijnt het. 26 mei 2007 16:25 (UTC) Wow 40% van de gebouwen zijn woningen... Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) :En je bedoelt hiermee...? 28 mei 2007 18:19 (UTC) ::Dat het erg druk is, vind je niet? Er zijn meer winkels ed dan huizen, das nooit handig. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) :::Ik weet het... Maar ik ben (zoals bij mededelingen staat) samenwonen aan het promoten + we hebben CL-S nog als "woonwijk". 28 mei 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::::ja, das waar. zet er ff bij dat je het promoot, trouwens, in koeienletters. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 18:56 (UTC) Goed gedaan met het winkelcentrum! Er komt zo een artikel over het winkelcentrum in The Countrysiiide... Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:46 (UTC) :De minister van Economie dankt u voor uw ingrijpen. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:47 (UTC) :::Graag gedaan. Er moet terug wat plaats komen hé. Mss als er nog meer bedrijven in Libertas komen maak ik ook één groot kantoorgebouw. Maar momenteel heeft men in CL (zoals ik op de OP van MvE/platteland zei) nood aan de primaire sector. 29 mei 2007 14:49 (UTC) ::::heb het al beantwoord. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:49 (UTC) :::::Ik wacht nog wel ff af dan ;-) 29 mei 2007 14:51 (UTC) Geografie Er staat dat de stad aan een rivier ligt, maar op de kaart staat het als een van de drie eilanden aangegeven. Mogelijk moet dit veranderd worden? --Moriad 13 jun 2007 21:50 (UTC) Schepenen Wordt het niet eens tijd dat we schepenen gaan invoeren? misschien voor elke sector één schepen. de burgermeester overkoepeld ons? al gaat dit door wil ik schepen op economie gebied worden.Bob I 15 jun 2007 20:04 (UTC) :Is vroeger genoeg besproken: geen schepenencolleges. 15 jun 2007 20:09 (UTC) wapen He ruben ik zie dat je je familiewapen als stadswapen hebt gebruikt. dus nu lijkt het net of deze stad om jouw familie draait, moeten we dit niet veranderen.Bob I 29 jun 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Het draaide eigenlijk ook vooral rond mijn voorouders ;-) Mss kunnen we de spreuk aanpassen? 29 jun 2007 20:27 (UTC) ::Goed idee, wat staat er nu?Bob I 30 jun 2007 06:55 (UTC) Plaatsje vrij? Is er nog een plaatsje vrij voor een bedrijf? Ik zie nog alleen maar huizen vrij staan... 7 jul 2007 12:52 (UTC) :Ik denk dat we eens een bedrijfstoren moeten maken... 7 jul 2007 13:19 (UTC) ::Een nieuw kantoorgebouw met plaats voor tien nieuwe bedrijven! 7 jul 2007 13:41 (UTC) :::Goed idee! :p 8 jul 2007 11:12 (UTC) ::::Beste president, wrm doen we dit ook niet in WS? Ze willen een Manhattanwijk, maar we kunnen enkele wijken (centrum, winkel-) gerust ''op''bouwen. Vraag aan enkele winkeleigenaars om het grondje tijdelijk te verlaten, nouw er torens en er zijn inees plaatsen zat! 8 jul 2007 15:29 (UTC) Look out, Ruben! Je kapt een heel bos om. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:57 (UTC) :Tja..., maar in het westen is nog genoeg ongerept bos over ;-) CL krijgt mss zijn eigen strandje hierna ;-) Verdienen we wat meer aan toerisme :D 10 jul 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::Hmm... hmm.. hm.. CL-S blijft als nog beter! ;) Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:02 (UTC) :::Dat zullen we zien hierna ;-) Ik ga morgen hieraan verder werken. 10 jul 2007 17:06 (UTC) ::::Weet je wat het probleem is met Civitas Libertas en Maple Hills. Ze willen teveel ;). Ineens drie wolkenkrabbers in een plattelandsdorp, dat is toch niet normaal! :). Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:07 (UTC) :::::Dit is geen plattelandsdorp hier ;-) Zeg Al, kun je we helpen met die onderste rij huizen? Ik krijg ze niet deftig geplaatst... 10 jul 2007 17:13 (UTC) ::::::Volgensmij wil hij een stad maken en cls als wijk incorporeren.. --Moriad 10 jul 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::::::: :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::::::Dat was oorspronkelijk de bedoeling, maar het mocht niet. Nu wil ik gewoon CL uitbreiden omdat er relatief weinig woonzones zijn. 10 jul 2007 17:19 (UTC) PS: Door de onderste rij huizen moeten nog twee straten door hé, dat was mijn probleem. -- 10 jul 2007 17:21 (UTC) :Hallo? HELP! 10 jul 2007 17:24 (UTC) :: :'( 10 jul 2007 17:30 (UTC) ::: :-| Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::Kun je me helpen? 10 jul 2007 17:32 (UTC) Ow ja... De kaarten zullen nu aangepast moeten worden :s Sorry voor de (over)last. 10 jul 2007 17:34 (UTC) :Hmm.. om die reden ga ik je niet helpen :P. Nee, mij is het niet gelukt dus.. maar ik kan het wel doen als je een medewerker wordt van mijn krant, zie de kroeg ;). Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:38 (UTC) ::Ok dan, ik zal je helpen (chantage...) 10 jul 2007 17:41 (UTC)